The official Warrior cats talk show!
by IreneMagicwielder
Summary: Hi! Welcome to the warrior cats Today show. Find out the secrets behind the warrior cats, and also find out their side of things. Host Silverlark will not let any cat run away before she thinks she is done interviewing them. Keep reviewing, and I'll keep writing. I do not own the warrior cats, however I have read almost every single book. And I love them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! Welcome to the WT! Watch out because Silverlark is one feisty ball of fur!**

Silverlark: Hello, and welcome to the Warrior Today show, WT , episode 1. I am your host, Silverlark, and now I will introduce the cast.

Cast: Squirrelflight, Bluestar, Yellowfang, Treeflight, Echomist, and Redheart.

Redheart: Boys are outnumbered.

( Silverlark grins evilly and pulls out a machine gun.)

Redheart: Nevermind! Uh, girls rock!

Silverlark: Now that just sounds plain creepy. Boys. Now, I'm so glad I can rely on Echomist!

Echomist: Right, I hope so because I am your sister,

Silverlark: Um, yeah that's obvious to me. Now, let's give it up for our first torture machine, uh I mean friend! umm,

Treeflight: you forgot to text the cat didn't you,

Silverlark: Quiet! I will not have a word from males! ( Starts texting.) Okay1 She will be here in a minute.

Redheart. One banana, two banana's three banana,s

ten seconds later, ) Ten banana's ,

Silverlark: Redheart! Quit counting! Here she comes. Give it up for Hollyleaf!

Hollyleaf: ( Looks straight at Squirrelflight, You!"

Squirrelflight,: Uh, maybe I'll just sit this one out,

Silverlark: Of course you can!

Squirrelflight: Really?

Silverlark; No. This should be interesting.

Hollyleaf: You pretended you were my mother, you kept secrets from, your own mate, you were a horrible mother!

Squirrelflight: um, well that was for your own good

Hollyleaf: I hate you! Runs out of the studio!

Redheart: twohundred and thirty banana's'"

Silverlark: (Knocks Redheart out.)

Echomist: Rolls eyes.

Silverlark: OMG! We are past two minutes! The worlds cutest housecats should of been on two minutes ago. Someone sign off.

Treeflight: Goodbye! Thanks for watching the Warriors today show!

Redheart wakes up. " Cheese! Finds a ball of cheese.

Screen shuts off.


	2. Chapter 2

Silverlark: Hello,

Echomist: And welcome to the warrior cats talk show. Today

Silverlark: Excuse me sis, I'll announce it now. Today we welcome another member of our staff, twilightshadow!

( A black she cat with purple eyes walks on stage.)

Twilightsparkle: Hello, I am Silverlark's kin, and I am absolutely thrilled to be able to be a co host today along with Echomist and Silverlark.

Silverlark: As we are glad to have you cousin.

Redheart: How come no one ever lets us be co hosts?

Silverlark: Not that issue again.

Echomist: Right birdie.

Silverlark: I thought we dropped that matter!

Treeflight: Please explain why you are calling, : cough: silverlark, Birdie?

Squirrelflight: Yes we are all wanting to know why she is called, : snickers. birdie.

Silverlark: Growls.

Redheart: Okay okay!

Twilightshadow: We will explain about the name birdie, later.

Silverlark: Well, after that major distraction, we will now have a special announcement, that was supposed to happen yesterday, from our senior honorary member, Bluestar!

Bluestar: Just because I"m a senior warrior doesn't mean I"m old. Do you call firestar old?

Silverlark: Yes, and that just happens to be our guest for today, so hurry up with that announcement.

Redheart: Whispers under breath: Birdie!

Silverlark: ( Whips around and locks redheart in a cage.

Silverlark: Um, treeflight, why don't you go get the coffee in the back closet?

Treeflight: Okay!

Silverlark: Ha, that got rid of all the males.

Redheart" Hey! I'm still here. Starts singing I've got a dream from tangled.

Silverlark rolls eyes.: Now, Bluestar, on with the show.

Bluestar: Okay. Hello cats of all shapes and sizes, here I am with an important message. Today is the second day the show has been up and running, so we will have a special guest today, a leader! Yes you all know him, well those who have read the books anyways, and so give it up for," Firestar!"

Firestar: Hello.

Echomist: Okay, firestar, who do you like most, Spottedleaf, or sandstorm?

Firestar: What kind of question is that?

Redheart: I got a dream, I' got a dream, I just want to see the floating lanterns

Silverlark: Excuse me,: Ties a gag around Redhearts mouth.

Echomist: Answer the question!  
Pullls out a dart gun.

Firestar: Uh, right. Um, i can't choose!

Silverlark: Twilightshadow? Bring out box number two! Oh, and one.

Twilightshadow: Brings out a cage with a certain tortieshell in it.  
And drops it in front of firestar.

Silverlark: Okay, now number two.

Twilightshadow: drops another cage.

Silverlark: This will be entertaining.

Twilightshadow: Opens cages and runs away.

Sandstorm: Your'e mine, to kill. You don't love me! You died and left me! Attacks Firestar.

Spottedleaf: I want to kill him! Attacks Firestar.

Firestar: Help! Runs away.

Silverlark: Bye! Thank you for watching, the Warriors today show!


	3. Chapter 3

Twilightshadow: Hi, and welcome to the Warriors today show! Silverlark, and Echomist are out of town, something about mistclan needing them., so I am hosting! And we have locked up redheart and treeflight, so

Silverlark: I'm back! Thanks twilight, Echomist's friend was kitting so she remains behind.

Twilightshadow: so um, yeah, I guess I am not needed so , yeah. I'll go now.

Silverlark: Wait a minute I don't have a co host.

Twilightshadow: Comes back.

Silverlark: With no further ado, I am pleased to announce our guests,: Leafpool, and Jayfeather!

Jayfeather: LOoks at silverlark: YOU!

Silverlark: YOU!

Twilightshadow: YOu know eachother?

Silverlark: Um, yeah, I kind of bumped into him and he took offensse, and than he said mistclan was not a real clan, and said I'ts so much better than thunderclan, and then I said, at least our medicine cats can see to treat the wounds.

Jayfeather: Snarls.

Leafpool: Um, do you need me for anything, or shall I go. 1

Treeflight: Ahhh!

Silverlark: Uh, just a second treeflight!

Twilightshadow: Redheart! Commericial break.

Silverlark: Runs to her closet.

Um, Twilightshadow, Um, can you you know clean it up? And then use the bring back to life thing to um,

Twilightshadow: i hate my job. Enters. Um, no sign of him.

Silverlark dashes in. Looks at the swirling blue and pink portal.

Silverlark: Oh no. He !fell through the portal! He could of fell through the trap door, but noo the portal. Excuse, me, this show has been postphoned until we go to another book to get redheart back. Goodbye and sorry for the postphone. We will have a twice as long episode when I get back from another book world.


	4. Chapter 4

Silverlark: Okay, my co host, and sis Echomist is back, so, she is with us again today. Redheart, twilight-shadow, and I have returned from adventuring to another book, by the way it was harry potter, and we found treeflight. So all is good.

Echomist: yes, I miss all the fun

Silverlark: You got to visit the clan!

Echomist: you got to go into a book!

Silverlark: yeah, a book, with wand wielding maniacs!

Twilightshadow; UM, GUYS, .

Silverlark: no, it is not unfair!

Twilightshadow: GUYS! OUR GUEST IS HERE!

Silverlark: Um, right. Okay. Thank you soo much twilightshadow. You are a good co host.

Echomist: hey that's me

Silverlark: Not right now, you have been statured to commenter.

Treeflight: That's my job.

Silverlark: Since when? You're in charge of the camera and lights, and scenes!

Treeflight: oh right, since yo u gave me that job.

Twilighshadow: The guest is here!

Silverstream: HI.

Twilightshadow; Wow, it's an honor to meet a real starclan cat. So Silverstream how do you feel about your kits?

Silverstream: Well, at first I was devastated that I had died, and left my kit's alone without a mother. But I loved watching them grow up from my spot in the sky, and when feathertail died, part of me wanted to weep, part of me felt guilty that I wanted to see her so much. I watch stormfur all the time, and his mate. Their kits are soo cute. Mistyfoot, and Stonefur could not of been better mentors, they have trained my kits well. I would just love to see stormfur. I never met his mate brook.

Twilightshadow: That was absoulutely beautiful. And how do you feel about graystripe with millie?

Silverstream: That one is harder. I will confide that at first I wanted to hate her, but then I realized graystripe has moved on. She is perfect for him, and blossomkit, briarkit, and bumblekit are beautiful little warriors. I know I will always love him, but he will not always love me.

Twilightshadow: what is your biggest wish?

Silverstream: To see stormfur, and brooke.

Twilightshadow: Well... Pulls out cell phone

Twilightshadow: Okay! Thank you for being on our show, you have won a month in hawaii with stormfur, kits, and brooke! Goodbye, and this has been, the warrior cats show.


End file.
